conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Slwöhnièsà
Classification and Dialects Phonology Consonants - Slwöhnìesà has a relatively large collection of consonants. This is due to palatalization of certain consonants and velarization of l. Swöhnìesà has also three affricates: ʧ, ʦ and ʃʧ. - All consonant letters have two different ways to be pronounced. The only exception is the letter l with three ways of pronunciation: alveolar, palatal and velar. Other sounds: ɫ, ʃ͡ʧ - Consonants are divided into two groups: - The consonants correspond to each other in that order (in other words: c - g, n - m, t - h...). This is an important aspect of forming the past tense and the imperative. Vowels - Slwöhnìesà has only six full vowels and one unstressed vowel for special cases. Vowels e and o can be either closed or open depending on speaker's preference. There is no rule how to use them. - The schwa vowel is used only when a word begins with the same consonant as the previous word ends: gals u'sayat = /xɑl's' ə's'ɑjɑt/. - The vowel /æ/ is written with the letter e just like the sound /e/ itself. There are four rules to determite wheter to pronunce it as /e/ or as /æ/. # At the end of the word it is ALWAYS /e/. # If the next syllable has a vowel /ɑ/, /o/ or /u/ it is pronunced as /æ/. # The syllable must be stressed to have the vowel /æ/ in it. # /æ/ is NEVER part of a diphthong. - There are also four rules to determinate the stress of the word: # s + `/ t + `/ y + `/ z + ` - si'sì'''stoc = /si'ʃistok/ # Long syllable aka. a syllable with a long vowel or a diphthong - wyí'hse = /uji:hse/ # The first syllable if all the vowels are short or rule 1. doesn't happen - saya = /'saja/ # Affixes are NEVER stressed. Phonotactics Writing System Vowels have five possible diacritics: ´, `, ^, ¨ & ~. ´ marks a long vowel: é = /e:/ ` marks the second form of a consonant: tè = /ʧe/. It also marks a /h/ sound before a short vowel in front of a vowel-ending word: té àsálètcie = /te: ''hɑsɑ:ʎetkie/. ^ marks the third form of l: lâtna = /ɫɑtnɑ/. It also marks a /h/ sound before a long vowel in front of a vowel-ending word: té âlyetca = /te: 'hɑ:ljetkɑ/ ¨ marks an irregular stress with a short vowel: cozwisölna = /koʦuis'olnɑ/. ~ marks an irregular stress with a long vowel: maisãrca = /mɑi'sɑ:rkɑ/ Grammar Nouns - Vowels decline in seven cases and two numbers. There is no grammatical gender. Plural is marked with a prefix and the case is with a suffix. - All nouns end in a vowel. - There is no articles. - All nouns have a form that is used in counting. It is marked with a -t at the end of a word (yaica -> yaicat). It is used with numbers greater than 1. (fés yaica -> gals yaicat -> hyíls yaicat...) Example: Yaica (an apple) Singular: yaica - yaicù - yaicasie - yaicasnw - yaicasyo - yaicahsea - yaicastai Plural: cayaica - cayaicù - cayaicasie - cayaicasnw - cayaicasyo - cayaicahsea - cayaicastai - Words ending in -ie or -ea have a bit different forms in locative and comitative. In those cases, the last diphthong is removed and the ending is attached straight to the last consonant. (riëtèa -> riëtùsea). This happens only with the case that has a similar ending, thus riëtèasie, not riëtùsie. If the last consonant is /s/, then this doesn't happen. (hrwnozìsie -> hrwnozìsiesie) - (!!) Words ending in -zie/-zea get the entire ending replaced (asmostözie -> asmostösie) Cases Nominative is the basic form of a noun. It marks the subject of a sentence. It is never used with any prepositions. Genitive is used to mark the owner of something. At the end of the thing being owned, there is a possessive suffix. They are: la, sw, hi, mé/né, ce & fo. Example: mostoze -> mostozehi, car -> his/her car. Locative is used to express location. It's used with prepositions s, il, hlo, ra, ye, wl, is, c, le, oz, pa, sya. Examples: s mwtrosie - in house, il mwtrosie - from (inside) house, hlo mwtrosie - to (inside) house, ra mwtrosie - at house, ye mwtrosie - from (outside) house, wl mwtrosie - to (outside) house, is mwtrosie - on top of house, c mwtrosie - from top of house, le mwtrosie - to top of house, oz mwtrosie - under house, pa mwtrosie - from under house - sya mwtrosie - to under house Dative is used to express the receiver. (Znàwtasa'snw' so = Give it to me). Accusative is used to mark the object of a sentence. (Lyẃnal yaica'syo'. = I eat apple). Comitative marks that something is done with something. (Myéreh cozosìera'sea'hi hlo tàtrasie. = He went to the theatre with his sisters.) Abessive marks that something is done without something. (Myérel zotìene'stai'la hlo tàtrasie. = I went to the theatre without my brother.) Verbs - All verbs end is -z in infinitive form. - The subject is attached in place of -z. There are two endings for 1st person plural. -m is used for groups with the listener included. -n is used when the listener isn't included. Eg. nyérem = we go (and you too), nyéren = we go (but you don't). - The object is included as a vowel after the subject. It is marked also if the object is inanimate. In singular -i is used and in the plural -o is used. Eg. nowlàl'i' mostozesyo - nowlàl'o' 'co'mostozesyo, I buy a car - I buy cars. Tenses - Verbs have two tenses: present & past. Past tense is formed by changing the initial of the verb. Every single verb begins with a letter from group 1 in the present tense. The corresponding letter is used to form the past tense. Eg. 's'iez -> 'z'iez, sielw -> zielw (I love you -> I loved you). - Verbs beginning with /r/ simply lose their initial letter. Eg. 'r'iasacal -> iasacal (I draw -> I drew). Moods - Verbs have x moods: Imperative, Conditional... Imperative is formed from the same stem as the past tense (siez -> ziez). To distinguish them apart from each other, one must add ` to the first vowel (ziez -> zìez) and thus either palatalizing or changing the initial sound. In the case of verbs beginning with /r/ the lost initial will just be a long vowel ´ (riasacaz -> iasacaz -> iásacaz is always marked on the last letter of a diphthong/triphthong). Syntax Lexicon Example text Hàcolis mnworosla hlo nalaya trwocsie. Sohsie ê zwitáli lariazahyé. Tohsie êm, u'mnworos. Trwociemé hlotih zesù. Zinsaya... zwitáli pwontrah! Cót Lòco - ê gìsäzemé. Cót Lòco - tgò säprayasé. Cót Lòco - yèmo citìesyo. Cót Lòco - nyázeh trwocie!! ------------------------------------------------------------ Come with me to an electric world. There is an evil waiting for us. Here we are, together. Our world gets brighter. Today... the evil disappears! Code Lyoko - is our power. Code Lyoko - when you ask for us. Code Lyoko - let's help the victims. Code Lyoko - the world survives!! ~ Code Lyoko theme song